The Bird And The Worm
by BeckyCSI
Summary: [GSR Sorta] You know, people say looking into someone’s eyes can tell a story but looking into his was like watching a black hole. R&R :D


_**Summary: Sara can't read Grissom, or can she? I had it typed up somewhere in one of my One Shot folder. I realised I hadn't finished it so I added some stuff and decided to post.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI as much as I wished I did but I don't. No Beta so my mistakes.  
**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

How many times in your life have you stopped to take a deep breath and observe everyone and everything around you? I don't exactly do it in those precise circumstances but in my line of work I tend to take in everything going on around me, that's what I do, I'm a CSI. I'm told I should read into people like a psychologist does. Look at them and take in all the aspects of their voice, tone, body language, well you get the idea. Things aren't always as easy as that though; I mean some people have a demeanour that counter-acts their hidden secrets. Interrogating them makes it harder yet, depending on how much their guilt had overridden them, it could take either minutes or hours or even up to days for them to crack under the pressure. It was interesting to observe though.

There was always one person that I couldn't read, I never really ever understood him. He was closed off. This person was different. Knowing him for years made no difference and I'm still determined. Knowing him from the beginning would have taken the fun out of it anyway.

Being emotionally closed off is a necessity in my line of work, if you couldn't detach yourself from the victims then you couldn't survive a day in my environment. I've been cold to the people that suffered, not as cold to not care but cold to know where my priorities lie within the case. I could go over the amount of cases that have affected me even though I choose not to admit it but that hasn't stopped me from doing something that makes a difference. As much as I like to think I can tear myself away from the pain seeing these people go through, I can't all the time and this man, this unexplainable man seems to do it with ease.

I can't blame him but I have never seen one case get its claws into him. Grissom wasn't just emotionally closed off, he was impenetrable. You know, people say looking into someone's eyes can tell a story but looking into his was like watching a black hole. I know that somewhere in his head, his heart or even his soul, there is some sort of reverence for the victims or maybe for the suspects. I'm not going to lie, when I get home after a difficult case I sometimes pray for the victim's family sometimes just cry. I don't just see them as another folder of information; I see them as human beings.

Watching him was something I did, not just watching I was observing him, trying to see whether there was something to define him as having real feelings. Make him less of a robot. Don't get me wrong I didn't stalk him. I followed him once, it was an impulse really I still can't distinguish the reasons on why I did it, I just did. That's when I saw him communicate with his colleagues in the lab, if anyone took the time to see past his hard, outer shell, they would realise he did indeed care for his team. I should have taken the time to watch him earlier but instead I was caught in the explosion that destroyed a large portion of the lab.

Assuming he was as cold hearted as everyone pegged him as, he wouldn't of shared something so personal, so private to a murder suspect, heck everyone was sure he done it. Lack of evidence destroyed the hope of a conviction. That's beside the point, when I heard him spill his deepest thoughts to Lurie I couldn't help but want to ring his neck. I could tell he was upset, the reason is still unknown to me. All I can think of is the eerie resemblance me and Debbie Marlin had. I refuse to say that was why he had been so protective but it was true and I'm not going to dwell on it.

To this day I still remember the looks he gave, the ones that meant nothing. I can see through it. He doesn't know it but to me he is an open book, I'm not going to tell him either. Grissom's connections with everyone around him were intriguing and the one he had with me was the by far the strongest.

He had pulled his head out from the microscope and decided he knew what to do about _'this'_. The looks he has given me mean nothing but deep into his eyes looking past the dark depths, they mean everything. I guess that's why I love him, even if he does like to pretend he is a robot.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/n: This wasn't anything special, just a clear up so I know what stories I've completed and which ones need finishing. It's kind of sucky but I'll get over it. Review it anyway :D  
**_


End file.
